The masks we remove reveal our true feelings
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen met each other on Haloween Eve but didn't recognize each other which leads to an unexpected development. Read to find out what happenes. Co-author: darthdragon  Please R&R...  Thank you...


The masks we remove reveal our true feelings…

I do not own Ben 10  
>Co-authors: darthdragon<br>It was Halloween Eve and the kids were putting on their costumes and getting ready to go trick or treating. This year Ben and Gwen have new costumes. Ben is dressed as a super hero known as Ultra Ben and Gwen is dressed as a dark clothed girl named lucky girl. The thing is they don't know about the other's costume so they will have a hard time recognizing each other. (in this story they don't have their superpowers) we join our two cousins as they walk down the street looking for a house to do trick or treating and walk past each other.  
>"Hey nice costume!" said Ben<br>"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked with a fake deep voice of a hero making it hard for her to recognize him  
>"Lucky girl" said Gwen proudly with a fake voice as well for the same reason.<br>"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked  
>"I... I am Ultra Ben!..." he said dramatically and hid behind his cape like Dracula as Gwen laughed<br>"Well it's good to meet you Ultra Ben"  
>"it's good to meet you lucky girl" he replied<br>"What do you say we go to people's houses and save the imprisoned candy the possess so they can die with dignity inside our stomachs?" he asked as Gwen laughed and said  
>"Sure let's go" as they walked arm in arm to the nearest house without knowing who's arm they're actually holding.<br>Time passes...  
>Ben and Gwen have walked to the park and sat down on the grass with bags heaping with candy<br>"Oh ultra ben you are one of the funniest and nicest people I've ever met" she said happily  
>"So are you" admitted Ben<br>"And you know what's funny? I feel like I've known you for years" said Gwen  
>"so do I. Weird isn't it?" said Ben<br>"Yeah" said Gwen  
>"You know Ultra Ben I think I've developed this special feeling for you. I never felt this way towards anyone else. I think it's a feeling of..."<br>"Love" finished Ben  
>"I feel the exact same way"<br>"Really?" said Gwen  
>"yes. Really..." said Ben and smiled as she smiled too as their lips grew closer and closer to each to each other until they finally made contact. It was the best kiss in the world. It felt so passionate... So heartwarming... So... So... Alive and whole... They felt complete when they kissed each other like that on the lips and they knew they found their soul mate and they couldn't be happier about it... Yeah...<br>"Okay kids are you ready for the unmasking?" said an unfamiliar voice  
>when all of the children said yes Gwen turned to Ben<br>"Ready to reveal your secret identity Ultra Ben?"  
>"Ready when you are lucky girl" said ben<br>"one, two... UNMASK!" yelled the announcer as Ben and Gwen removed their masks and received the shock of their lives.  
>"Ah! I fell in love with you!" they both yelled at the same time and pointed at each other<br>"How did this happen?" they both asked at the same time again  
>"I don't understand... How come I didn't recognize you?" asked Gwen<br>"What I wanna know is why I didn't recognize YOU" said Ben  
>they both sighed and Ben asked<br>"Did you really mean what you said earlier? About the whole love thing?"  
>There was a short pause and Gwen sighed<br>"Yes. I did... Did you?" she asked  
>"Yeah..." he admitted<br>"Do you really think we should be together?" she asked  
>"yes. I do..." said Ben<br>"Do you?" he asked  
>Gwen smiled and said<br>"I'll tell you after you kiss me"  
>And smiled as Ben smiled too as their lips grew closer and closer to each other until they finally made contact in one beautiful, blissful and divine kiss... Only this time they knew to whom the other lips belonged to... And they couldn't be happier about it... Yeah...<br>The kiss itself felt wonderful... So whole... So loving... So passionate... So... So... Young and divine... Yeah… it was the most wonderful and perfect kiss in the world... Yeah  
>During the kiss Ben now knew that her answer was yes and he couldn't be happier about it... And neither could she... Yeah<br>once they separated from the kiss they looked at each other's identical green eyes and Gwen wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and said happily  
>"Now we can be together forever..."<br>"We will be Gwen... We will be..." said ben in response as he kissed her hair while she hugged him

Ten years later  
>Ben and Gwen have been a couple for the last ten years now and their love for each other has just grown and grown...<br>We now rejoin our heroes at the age of twenty while sitting on the beach watching a beautiful sunset. Just as the sun was about to go down below the horizon Ben took out a blue box from his pocket and said to Gwen  
>"Gwen, what would you say if I were to ask you to be my wife?"<br>"I'd say I'd be delighted to. Why?" asked Gwen  
>"Because that's what I just did" he said and showed her the now open box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside it.<br>Gwen gasped softly in astonishment and said  
>"it's beautiful..."<br>"I accept you proposal" she said happily  
>"I'm glad to hear it" said Ben even more happily as he slipped the ring onto her finger as he kissed his new fiancée happily on the lips ready to start a new life with her...<br>Several months later...  
>We rejoin our heroes on their wedding day when the ceremony is about to come to an end...<br>"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he smiled as Ben kissed Gwen on the lips and they walked out of the church and into the limo that would take them to their honeymoon  
>several months later...<br>Ben and Gwen have already returned from their honeymoon and are now back at their house and Ben was making himself a cup of coffee for breakfast. At a certain point Gwen came downstairs from their bedroom and said to him  
>"Ben?"<br>"Yeah honey?" he said and turned to look at her  
>"I think I'm pregnant..." she said softly<br>"Are you sure?" asked Ben  
>"yes. I'm sure..." said Gwen<br>Ben was so happy to hear this that he just embraced his wife/cousin into a warm loving hug  
>"That's great Gwen... Just great..." he said and kissed her on the lips<br>"I know Ben... I know..." said Gwen after she kissed him back and continued to hug him warmly and lovingly...  
>Several months later...<br>Ben and Gwen were sitting on a hospital bed and were holding their new born baby girl  
>"She's beautiful..." said Gwen<br>"Not as beautiful as you are…" said Ben with a smile as Gwen smiled back and they kissed lightly on the lips  
>"What do you think we should call her?" asked Gwen<br>"I don't know. What do you think we should call her?" asked Ben  
>"Hmmm" she thought<br>"How about Lily? That's a nice name don't you think?" she asked  
>"I think it's a beautiful name" said Ben<br>"Alright so we'll call her Lily" said Gwen  
>"And I'll call you the most perfect wife a man could ever ask for…" said Ben with a smile as she smiled too as they kissed each other on the lips again and once done they rested their heads in each other's shoulders and eventually fell asleep only to wake up to a better and happier tomorrow and a very fulfilling life...<br>And they couldn't be happier about it...  
>And they lived happily ever after...<br>The end...  
>Well, what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?<br>Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your reviews on your way out...  
>Thank you...<p> 


End file.
